The Hunger Games!
by ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes
Summary: Read Inside! Don't have anything nice to say don't waist you're time reviewing because I don't care enough to listen, otherwise I love nice reviews I already no my strenghts and weaknesses which I have ALOT of and I am working on fixing them.DONE If you want me to do one about after they come home as in before Catching Fire review say you do!
1. The Reaping

Authors Note: I do not own the Hunger Games It's based on the first book/movie but I added a character Melody Harpery Kinross (I know the name is a little off but hey it is the hunger games)! Imagine the characters as they are in the movie. (I imagine her as Dianna Agron because that is who she was in my cousins video she made for me.

_Summary: What if the hunger games were different, what if instead of killing each other, you and your partner fought to defeat whatever challenge the Capitol sent at you, but does it mean it's any less dangerous or deadly? Who will win…?_

It's only an hour until the reaping this is what I think of as the worst day ever. Every year I have been fearing for my friends and I, it was like a weight lifted off my shoulders when someone I don't know is called even though I could only image what their loved ones are going through. People always say it is easier for me since I am one of the town's people but I still suffer through the pain too.

I look around and see my Father headed out early, which was no surprise, so I ran upstairs and to my closet and picked out one of my casual but finest dress, then slip on my heels. My Dress is black because, I am pretty much going to a funeral nobody from district 12 ever makes it back alive, the capitol hates it but it's my choice what to wear. My heels are silver, I don't want to wear them but my dad says I have to represent the towns people well, I always thought that was Madge's dad's job.

I unclip my hair and my honey suckle feathery blonde locks come flowing down my back, I simply put it half up and half down making sure my light curls are visible.

_This is it,_ I say to myself looking down at my locket and my tiger skull pendent that is draped around my neck, and kiss them for good luck.

My heart is absolutely pounding out of my chest, as if I could have a heart attack walking out of the door, I never really understood what the capitol got out of watching people die or get injured, I never even understood why they had these I absolutely despise these games my mother Marcritley had me when she just turned eighteen on her birthday April 1st thieight days before the games, sadly she was chosen and I never got to know her.

When I was twelve, when my name was first put in there my dad gave me this locket that was hers that had my baby picture and her in dad in it, with an italic M on it too honor her. My other good luck charm was a whole different story that I will save for later.

The crowed was dead silent once Effie began to talk, I was standing next to one of my closes friends Katniss who is gnawing on her lip worried to death about Prim, I look to my left and see Gale worried gaze peering at us.

"Ok let's get started shall we," Effie voice was too happy for this occasion it always was and it made me sick as she walked over to the bowl _pretty much picking out of a hat who would have to face life and death._

Her hand is getting closer to the bowl as she picks up a slip of paper. "Primrose Everdeen," Oh no not Prim.

I looked over to Katniss who is calling out to Prim, my heart is sinking I know what she is about to do, make the biggest mistake of her life I grab her wrist and pull her back and find my way to Prim standing in front of her in a protective manner.

I take a breath, "I volunteer as tribute," I say it loud making sure I was heard everything around me goes blank until I here "Okay then," I hear screams behind me but I don't dare look back.

As I make my way up to the stage, a cold bitter wind strikes through me. I look down at Prim and Katniss, and then to Gale who looks like he is trying to hold back tears.

I would cry but it fills like I have no emotion right now, when I hear Effie call the second name I was even more shocked, _Peeta Mellark._

I was just about to turn 9 years old and I had finally convinced my dad that I could help him out some, so he asked me to go pick up his cupcakes from the Mellark bakery so I of course accepted the challenge, to prove to him I was mature because most of the kids my age and in my year was already out hunting or working with their parents.

When I got there I sweetly skipped in the store, watching out to make sure I wouldn't run into the scary lady who was the baker's wife.

"Hello Mister, I'm Melody, I'm here to pick up my daddy's cupcakes." I held out my hand to the guy.

"Well Hi Melody, they will be done in a couple of minutes so why don't you just go over there and wait," he has this very friendly smile way different from his wife's evil scowl.

I skipped over to wall who sat a shy looking boy on the floor with his head down "Hello," I grinned really big.

"Hi," it was very quit almost a mumble.

"I think were in the same year,"

"Yeah,"

"Peeta right," his head finally lifted to meet my smile.

"I'm Melody,"

"I know," He lifted his head up a bit more revealing a scar.

"What happened," I had a feeling it had to do with his evil Mother.

"Nothing I have to go," he jumped up and ran to the back of the bakery.

"Well here you go little miss," the sweet baker had returned with the basket so I quickly grabbed it and skipped out of the store not being able to shake my thoughts of that boy with the sad blue eyes.

I looked up to meet his cold hard gaze_ the same sad blue eyes_; we were supposed to shake hands so we did.

Someone from behind me grabbed my shoulders pretty much pushing me into the Justice Building.

I was put in a room, waiting for people to say there final farewells.

"Melody what have you gotten yourself into," I looked up to find my dad standing in front of me.

"I am so sorry, I did what I felt was right, Prim is just a little girl and her and her mother need Katniss,"

"I am not going to lose you like I did your mother, you have to stay strong and win this thing I taught you well and you're amazing with words it is very easy for you to get alliances just make sure they are the right ones for you and Peeta please honey be safe." I nodded reassuringly giving him a big hug next was Prim and Katniss.

"Mel, why did you do that for me?" Prim cried into my dress.

"Because Prim I would have a better chance at surviving I have watched enough games to know they would go after you first, and I couldn't stomach the fact that I could have done something to stop it." I wrapped my arms around her.

"Why did you volunteer before I could?"

"Because Katniss you're mother and Prim need you more than my father needs me," I just give her a hug before she can say anything else their time was up.

I put my head down lost in deep thought, when someone else walked in I raised my head to meet with a pair of foggy greyish blue eyes.

I ran up and hugged Gale with all my might "I thought you wouldn't come."

"What of course I would,"

"It's just when I looked down into the crowd of people you looked so fragile something I have never seen in you before."

"And when I looked up at you, your Hazel eyes put me to shame thinking you wouldn't comeback,"

"I probably won't,"

"Yes you will, your strong and I know you hate when I say this but from what I've heard just like your mother,"

"But she was killed in the games,"

"Yeah but your dad said she was killed saving someone else a little twelve year old girl sound familiar?"

"Yes and that little twelve year old girl was the winner 58th Hunger Games because of what my mom did for her," I smiled at the thought of how brave my mom was.

"Here Mel you dropped this on your way to the stage," he smiled sadly pulling out my tiger skull pendent putting it in my hand.

It was four years ago on this exact day but it was at least two hours after the reaping _my first reaping_ when two families were probably grieving, I was going to meet up with my friends, but they had ditched me and I had ended up all alone siting on the dusty old bench outside of Greasy Sae's it was probably not the safest place to be at night but somehow I had ended up in the Seam, but it was really dark and I was sort or scared walking back to the town by myself.

I looked around it wasn't completely dark but by the time I started walking it would turn the color of coal but my daddy would be so worried if he was even home by now that is, so I jumped up and started to run _the faster the safer, right? _

I was half way there when I tripped over something causing me to fall and get my leg stuck in a nearby tree root, it hurt a little but I was fine, I was just distracted my what I tripped over.

I took a closer look at it, it was gorgeous there was a tigers face carved onto the gold piece that was in the front, followed by two tiny skulls on the edges.

"What do you think you're doing with that," I jumped causing me to drop the pendent turning around to see a boy maybe just a little bit older than me with hunting gear.

"Oh it's yours I'm sorry it's just I tripped over it and I was curious as to what it was, but here I am just going to go." I picked up the pendent dusting it off handing it to him and then started back on my way.

"Wait, I don't like the idea of a townie walking around here by their self and since you found this for me, I guess I can walk you back,"

"Well, I would prefer not to be called a townie my name is Melody, and as kind as that is of you I would rather walk back by myself."

"I am not leaving you out here alone," He started walking so I was inclined to follow.

It was silent halfway there, so I decided to break it "Your Gale right?" I remembered seeing him at the memorial for the miners who died in the explosion but I would not bring that up because it was only a few months and I had heard from my dad, that it took his father leaving him the head of his household, I found it quite sad actually a fourteen year old boy left to fend for his whole family in District 12 of all places. I know what loss feels like but I never knew my mom, he had known his dad for fourteen years.

"How did you know my name, I thought townies only cared to know important people's names and definitely not people from the Seam,"

"I was with Madge the other day when you and Katniss brought the strawberries, and I have heard my father talk about how much he respects you and her, and how he thinks you are good kids." We stopped I was looking straight up at him he was at least a foot taller than me but he was two years older to.

"And I told you I do not want to be called that, Gale, and what gave you the idea that just because I am from town I don't care about what happens or what you guys go through, my mother was from the Seam when her and my father met, and as far as I'm concerned you are just as much as important then us,"

"Yeah all of you with your huge houses full of food, fancy clothes and shoes, you guys get everything you want, while sometimes I can't even get enough food for the night for my whole family and then I have to sign up for tesserae stepping one step closer to my death like you're mother." His light gray eyes had turned cold making my heart want to sink.

"I'm sorry for that," I looked down and fiddled with my locket my dad had gave me today tears threatening to spill at the thought of my mother going into the game's most likely because of tesserae, I had wanted to say a lot but I bit my tongue before any of the words could come out I started walking thinking he probably wouldn't follow.

"I shouldn't have said that I am so sorry," he grabbed my arm gently and spun me around I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"It's fine I didn't even know my mother all I knew is that she was beautiful and brave," I smiled thinking of the pictures my dad had showed me of her she definitely from District 12 in fact she could probably have been both Gale and Katniss's mother Gale had this weird look in his eye like he was really thinking about something that he would never say aloud.

"Well we better be going your dad is probably worried," he started walking again we were really close and somehow it was still sort of light.

"He's probably not even home yet," the rest of the walk was silent until I finally saw the bright lights of my house I could tell only Maria our housekeeper was home because the porch light was on every time dad was home we would turn it off.

"Thank you for walking me home,"

"No problem." I was about to open the door.

"Wait I want you to have this," he gently turned my hand around and placed the pendent on my palm.

"Why," I raised my eyebrow intrigued to know why a boy I have barely ever spoken to until now and who probably before never even spit on me if I was on fire would give me something so unique I couldn't even describe it in words.

"Because it reminds me of you," and with that Gale Hawthorne was gone and until this day he has still yet to tell me what he meant.

I jumped back in his arms and hugged him until they dragged him out.

"Even if I don't make it back I will never forget you Gale Hawthorne." I screamed after him.

"I…" it was cut off by the door slamming shut.


	2. District 12 to the Capitol

_**(Events are not exactly in the order they are in the book/movie I wanted to mix it up a bit and I am kinda going a little fast in the events because I want to get to the games and I am writing a Catching Fire one for Melody and I might like write Mocking Jay the way I wanted it to end. Oh and I hate this chapter I think it goes by way to fast and I think I did a bad job I was up at 2 am in the morning doing it so…)**_

Chapter 2

I sat quietly not paying attention to my surroundings it finally dawned on me I was going to the Capitol to fight to the death at whatever the capitol had in store for us, they played it by the tributes weaknesses, I could only imagine what they had planned for Peeta and I, we had to stick together so we both could make it back home. I think this is the first year two towns' people were chosen.

"Hey," I heard a quiet voice to my left it was Peeta.

"Hello,"

"Are you okay?" I heard the hesitance in his voice because he obviously knew I wasn't.

"Not really, but by the looks of it you aren't either," I smiled kindly he reminded me of how he was seven years ago that shy little boy only he wasn't so shy anymore definitely not at school.

I met with his gaze only to be broken by the sound of shuffling and metal being scattered around I looked up and saw Haymitch with a bottle in his hand stumbling around until he finally sat down.

"So you are our Mentor, so give us advice on how we win," I crossed my arms giving him a sharp stare.

"Stay alive, if you can do that you're off to a good start."

"You have got to be kidding me,"

"We're dead,"

Peeta had gotten up and plopped down on the couch nearest the windows, wow he was like taken with the sight of the capitol it was nothing special to me I have seen many pictures of it, because still like five years after my mom died people from the capitol still sent baskets of stuff almost as if everyone was rooting for and were sad to see her die.

Our next stop will be the training center wear our prep teams will have it out with our faces and bodies.

I don't know if I was physically or mentally ready for this, thoughts stormed my mind and all I could think about was answers to questions that were just now popping up in my head the biggest one was what would we use to survive.

When I was about 10 when my dad was teaching me some stuff for the first time on how to survive, that year on the 64th games there was a technique that stood out to me this girl who was maybe a year younger than me now, she ran straight into whatever coverings she had dodged Cornucopia and all the death that came that day, she led one of the many starving people to Night Lock and took her knife once she fail lifeless it wasn't technically against the rules to kill other tributes, but only if they attacked you first or in her case act clueless that the berries were poisoned.

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see a confused looking Peeta, I guess I zoned out again. As soon as we got to are rooms I collapsed on my bed still in my dress and high heels and fell asleep.

Effie had just informed me it was time for dinner, so I took off my dress and put on something a little more casual it was a beige sequined top and a pair of shorts, I also slipped on a pair of ballet flats that were way more comfortable then the grey heels I was wearing since the reaping. My hair was still the way it was for the reaping so I unclipped the back of it letting it all fall into place like it always does. My eyes were puffy from the nap I took but it's better than having worry lines that were painted on my face before.

"Hello," I took a seat in between Peeta and Effie.

"Are you two good at anything," the question took me by surprise considering I had just sat down, I looked over at Haymitch who was half sober but barely because he was still gulping down white liquor now that I thought about it I couldn't think of anything I guess Peeta saw that because he gave me a confused.

"She can run really fast and is good at climbing and I have even seen her have deadly accuracy with a Knife." I looked over at him curiously confused by how he knew all of that.

"Peeta can lift hundred pound bags of flour, and is really good at wrestling."

"What am I supposed to through bags of flour at whatever god knows the capitol has trying to kill us?" I rolled my eyes at his petty comment he knew exactly what I meant.

"I can work with this lets see strength, speed, agility and deadly accuracy, exactly what district twelve needs in a tribute." I smiled faintly that gave me some hope that we might win this thing if we stick together.

A plate was placed in front of me, I knew that smell it reminded me of Maria's roast that she would make every Saturday.

It was delicious after about thirty minutes we were all done and I was ready to try to drift off I knew it was probably going to be impossible.

I tossed and turned, and tossed and turned some more, it was hopeless.

The first nightmare I had was the one that pried my eyes awake It started out in the woods I am almost positive it was the woods even if I had only been up there a few times when Gale had forced me to come with him, there was a light glowing of everything even my skin someone took my hand and I looked up to see it was Gale and we were running really fast, we were both bare foot and we were both wearing white almost as if we were dead, but then everything turned to black Gale was gone but Peeta had took his place and now we were both wearing the usual clothes that they send you to the games in the ones that matched whatever theme that year, but something went wrong and I tripped on something falling into a pit of darkness but I found myself in the capital bloody, cold and shaking I was crying but no one came to my aid, even though they were hundreds walking around me or over me I was now screaming for help as loud as I could still no one noticed.

"Whoa you okay, Melody wake up." I open my eyes to see a worried Peeta sitting next to me; it takes a few blinks of my eyes to see that I was crying.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little nightmare,"

"A little nightmare I heard you screaming through four rooms, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I just want to go back to sleep and have it nightmare free." I turn over and cover my face up with my blanket thinking that he would leave and fall immediately back to sleep. My next dream was kinda peaceful I was sitting on balcony of my room back home and I was looking down at all the people they were all happy and full of color the little kids were off to the side playing jump rope and the grownups were smiling at the cutie pies, and I had the view of it all everything was nice the way district 12 should be. I really thought something bad was going to happen and turn it into a nightmare but nothing did.

I woke up and once again my eyes saw Peeta he was smiling down at me.

"I am guessing you had a good dream because when I came back you were half smiling." He smiles I thought it was sweet of him to check on me.

I am placed on a table for the prep team, wow they really never shut up I want to bang my head against the light that is shining way to brightly in my eyes, some things start to clearing up in my head like the fact that a few days ago the dress I was wearing was for _my _funeral.

"Well at least she doesn't have hair all over her body." The one I learn name is Octavia says in her ridiculous Capitol accent.

"Yeah and her eyebrows aren't terrible either," after that I zone out hearing them talk about me I didn't even care anymore.

"Well of course not I heard her father is from District 1 I am not sure how this story goes but I heard that after something gone wrong in District 1 they sent even some of the richest people to the lowest populated districts and I guess he ended up in 12 and then met her Mom you know who everyone was talking about for like years after fifty-eight, Marcritley Wooding she was one of the most beautiful tributes 12 has ever had followed with the little blonde who was with Haymitch that year that we saw that picture of you know before they stopped showing that, well now we have Melody taking that slot as number one." I frown at the conversation that I struggle to block out yes I knew my father was from District 1 I knew that matter a fact I am cousins with Glimmer so I might have to watch my cousin get killed, I want to laugh at that comment there was no way I ever saw myself as pretty especially not as pretty as my mother or Maysilee Donner.

I lay there the rest of the time not even opening my eyes.

"I think she is ready to see Cinna oh I bet she is related to the District 1 girl what's her name Glimmer they resemble each other a lot oh that's gonna be some drama," wow they were still going on about me it sorta amazed me how fast they could change topics.

So there I stood in my robe, while my Stylist Cinna walked around looking at me head to toe the stuff they soaked me in still lingered on my skin I felt like I could pass out from all the fumes they sprayed on me and I felt self-conscious on top of all of that.

"So do you know what I am here to do?" he stood in front of me now.

"Make me look pretty?" I snap I feel bad kinda he doesn't look like the other Capitol people the only thing that I see in common is gold eyeliner there is no need for me to be rude to him he's doing his job.

"No, to make you look desirable."

And then here I am getting ready for the Chariot ride I dread whatever outfit I will get considering all the outfits years before I cringe at the thought of the year they went naked with nothing but black to cover themselves.

But I was pleasantly surprised when he brought out a short sparkly dress and matching sparkly shoes it was casual but at least not unbearable.

I get dressed and Cinna does my makeup which consist of lots of glitter on my whole body even my hair which was curled letting it sweep down my shoulders I even had one curled silver streak in my hair. Peeta was wearing a tuxedo he looked very handsome.

Peeta and I are all ready to go when Portia and Cinna came up behind us "make sure you two hold hands," I looked at Portia confused, "you'll see," Cinna said before they left. Are hands are enlaced when we finally hear the music start I hear gasps from the audience when we come out I am confused at first until I looked down and see something incredible me and Peeta were glowing brightly like we were two mining lights are black attire had turned white, I look over at Peeta he is smiling and waving so I start to do the same some man in the audience blows me a kiss so I pretended to catch it I look up and caught a peak of us on the big screen we look beautiful like two _pearls _I remember something Katniss had told me _If you put enough pressure on coal you get pearls_, Peeta pulled are hands up like we had just won something, roses were being thrown everywhere showering us.

The rest of it goes by so fast I can barely comprehend it, it lead to all of us sitting on the couch in between Peeta and Cinna watching the recaps we were really glowing like every last bit of us the glitter powder that covered my body and hair reflected on everything we passed I am mesmerized by the glow.

"People are already giving you two nicknames and they were eating up the whole hand holding thing," I raise my eyebrow at Haymitch what did he mean eating up the whole hand holding thing.

"It was simply because it made us light up and look like pearls right Cinna, Portia?"

"Well actually it would of lite up either way, but see I didn't know until I was testing it out that your dress and his suit would turn into well what you said pearls if you two were touching."

Peeta and I get off the elevator and step into the training facility, I look around all of the other tributes were already here but don't make a move when we get there the woman starts to talk and then let us start training. _Save your best for later _I think to myself I look around and notice theirs no one in the fire making station so I head towards there and learn a few things then go to see Peeta struggling to climb and I notice the careers laughing at him.

"Go for the lifting," I whisper in his ear I smile when he does.

Watching the careers be knocked down a few pegs made me want to burst out laughing but instead I continue with training I see Glimmer staring at me a few times and I take that as my opportunity to talk to her career friends.

"Hello Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove." Glimmer, Cato and Marvel had pleased looks on their faces while Clove was glaring at me.

"What do you want?" Clove hissed.

"Wanted to make some friends," I rolled my eyes and turned back to the other three.

"Hi Melody," Glimmer randomly hugs me I think I have only had contact with her maybe three times in my life maybe and right now is not the best time to bond with family.

"She's my cousin," Glimmer giggles, _wow._

"Oh I can tell," Marvel leans closer to me I grabbed one of Clove's knifes that were beside her and held it next to his face.

"Back up or I will lower this knife and…" I was cut off by Peeta grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder I hear Clove mumble "I like her," and Marvel say "She is so hot," Peeta put me down a foot away.

I just took his wrist and pulled him back to the Careers.

"Look I'm sorry just keep your space and we won't have a problem, got it." Marvel nodded dreamily and I rolled my eyes and then left them for another station.

I did everything besides my strengths today.


	3. Like a Pearl

Today we had fifteen minutes to woo the Gamemakers, I was last but me and Peeta talked during everyone else's time but I was left alone when Peeta went I felt my heart beat faster and faster as I entered the room they weren't even paying attention to me they probably didn't even notice I was there.

It made me furious they can watch us get killed, but yet they can't take 15 minutes to acknowledge me, I grabbed a knife from the shelf.

"Excuse me," all eyes were on me.

I took a deep breath and drawled the knife back, I got it, and it was a perfect hit right on the heart but when I looked back up they weren't looking anymore so I got another knife this one was longer and more strong I held it straight and threw it with such strength it managed to go all the way through the pigs head parting it from the whole body they all looked at me shocked and I just smiled almost laughing then I bowed and headed out the door.

I was almost scared to tell Haymitch and Effie what I had managed. I lashed out and it is not best to mess with them like that for all I know they could be headed to District 12 right now, then thoughts of My Dad, Gale, Katniss, Prim and Madge popped into my head what if they hurt them or kill them for some stupid mistake.

"So how did it go," Effie said with such enthusiasm I wanted to sink down in my seat.

"You first," I turn and say to Peeta because right now I could barely eat my dinner thinking about what I am going to say.

"Nothing big I just lifted some weights that's pretty much it," he turns back to me and all eyes set their attention back.

"Oh nothing much I just sorta cut half their Pigs head off," I finally do sink.

"You did what," Effie and Haymitch screamed at the same time, Peeta was trying hard not to laugh but he was failing.

"I was mad I got a perfect hit and they didn't even look at me so I lashed out and now my father and my friends might have to pay for it." I got up from the chair along with everyone else it was time they showed the scores, I once again find myself in between Peeta and Cinna.

Faces of each of the tributes pop up with their score, when it finally gets to us Peeta got an eight, I was so scared but then my score showed up it was an eleven I didn't realize I had Peeta's hand until he gave it a reassuring squeeze but I quickly let go of it.

"This is Marvelous," Effie screeched.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed," I yawned but I never actually did.

I was walking around the training center and found myself on the roof and apparently so has Peeta.

"Hey,"

"Melody what are you doing out here?"

"Um I was walking around and I found it,"

"Are you scared?" It took me by surprise.

"Yes, but I would be even more scared if little Prim had to try to stay alive while the capitol throws there sick stuff at her."

"I just wish that I could show them that I am more than just a peace in there game," I know exactly what he means but I don't dare speak.

I wasn't really nervous about the interview, I was told numerous times by Gale I was easy with words and charming when I needed to be and could get anybody to buy whatever game he had that day, so he could have whatever he could to take home to his family and this is all the interview is right selling myself so I could get sponsors.

I was breath taken by my dress Cinna had designed the material on my dress was like the texture of a pearl shiny with some hints of other colors in different lights in the middle of the dress it was very fitting but once it got to my knees it started to flow leaving my heels barely visible the top of it was covered in some kind of jewels that resembled diamonds but I wasn't completely sure, my makeup was lightly coated and my lipstick was a very pale pink, my hair was neatly pinned up leaving some curls left down, and once again I my skin was covered in shimmering powder.

Something dawns on me and I realize I hadn't seen my pendent or locket.

"Looking for something," Cinna says as he puts them both around my neck I feel relieved and more secure.

I go after Thresh and for the first time all the nerves go away when I get on the stage.

Caesar takes my hand and helps me on stage.

"Wow I have to start off by saying you look magnificent."

"Thank You, you don't look too bad yourself either," The crowd erupts in laughter for something I didn't even think was that funny.

"Okay so let's start off on why you volunteered, that was such a heart ranching moment for us viewers."

"Well I really couldn't imagine the sweet little innocent girl going into such a horrid thing knowing that I could've stopped it, I also knew her sister was going to volunteer so I stopped it by doing it first because I know her family needs her way more than my father needs me I simply done what I felt was right and I am never going to regret it no matter what happens."

"That is an incredible thing you did for that little girl, and you know what there has been something bugging me this whole interview why don't you get up and show off that beautiful gown," I giggled and stood up spinning around the bottom of my dress lite the whole stage up with a beautiful glow everyone clapped yelling stuff like I love you or you're my hero.

"Now that's what I call mesmerized."

"Ladies and Gentlemen Melody Kinross." The crowd erupted with more applause.

I exited the stage and saw Peeta go on Haymitch and Effie were waiting for me.

"You did great," Effie exclaimed I was too focused on the screen to pay attention Peeta and Caesar were joking around with each other until they got to the interview.

"So Peeta are they a special girl at home,"

"Uh No,"

"Oh I don't believe it for a second look at that face, a handsome man like you, Peeta tell me." I was now intrigued.

"Well there is this one girl that I've had a crush on forever,"

"Well I'll tell you what Peeta, you go out there and win this thing, and when you get home she'll have to go out with you, right folks." The crowd yelled yes and such.

"I can't really win without her," what was he doing?

"Why is that?"

"She came here with me," I was about to pass out if they were going to do something like this why didn't they tell me Haymitch had a smirk on his face Effie was I think confused and Peeta had just dropped a huge bomb on the capitol that he was in love with his Tribute partner right before they are thrown into something very deadly and one of them might not make it because there have been cases in the past where only one tribute has lived for example the time Haymitch was crowned without his partner Maysilee Donner.

"Hey you okay?" Peeta had snapped me back into reality.

"No I am not you guys could've told me your plan and what does this accomplish anyway." I raised my eyebrow at them I was honesty confused.

"Well now everyone will be lined up to be sponsors for the two star-crossed lovers from district 12 to make sure you return home safely." I never really thought of that people always root for the two tributes they somehow think are in love with each other and now since this whole interview mess I could only imagine what they are thinking back home.

"I just want to go to sleep okay tomorrow is going to be a tough day."


	4. Let The Showdown Begin

Peeta and I stood on are plate I had decided while Peeta was running into the woods I would make a stop at Cornucopia which was a very dangerous place it was where the Gamemakers would strike worse and also the only time we were allowed to fight violently but not kill _but sometimes that's what happened_ for what we needed, but I needed weapons, most of the tributes tried to stay together while getting there weapons so they can try to keep their partners but usually at least five tributes lose half of their team during cornucopia or you know die their selves that is why I wanted Peeta to take off into the woods and make him think I followed.

When I hear the sound I make sure Peeta goes before me he doesn't look back until he disappears into the woods. I see what I want a large grey bag with a knife carrier around it with two axes and a sword and at least five knives so I go for it, almost getting hit with one of Cloves knives but I dodged it with the bag I think about Peeta causing me to trip over another bag I see no one paying attention to me anymore so I run off into the woods in a hurry to find Peeta only to run right into him getting knocked down.

"I looked back and you weren't there so I figured you went to Cornucopia," he says looking down examining me like he was looking for an injury.

"I'm fine, I got weapons though." I tossed him the large red bag I tripped over, now noticing it had weapons of its own attached to it he put it on his back and I did the same with mine but also rapping the belt around myself.

"We better keep going find a safer place to stay I wouldn't put it past any of the careers to play by the rules and not kill any other tribute after Cornucopia," I say right before exactly seven canons fire, we start running fast that did not seem like a good sign eighteen left for the Gamemakers to pick off one by one.

We find a nice place to rest for a while to search through are bags. In mine we find a sleeping bag, bandages, and a piece of cloth, another knife an empty water bottle, rope and some wire. In his we find more bandages, some glasses I recognize as night vision glasses, another empty water bottle, and a pack of matches.

"We can work with this; we need to find water first of all." I say picking up the empty water bottle.

"And a safe place for camp," he adds on looking up at the sky it was still pretty bright considering it was at least late afternoon but according to the Gamemakers they can make it whatever time they want.

"Then let's get going," I jump up taking his hand and pulling him with me, no I hadn't forgotten the whole interview fiasco and I had just realized we have been lacking the whole lovey dovey stuff for the cameras.

We walked for what felt like hours it was still the same color, yep the Gamemakers definitely but of course as soon as I noticed it turned dark Peeta and I decides to make camp where we are.

"Where's the matches," he looks through his bag until he finally comes across the pack.

"You don't really think the Careers are going to be playing dirty this year like last year do you, you know since one of them is your cousin?" I look at him quizzically as I set up the bark we had found so I can light the fire.

"Well I think if they come across us they will try to get us to join their alliance and we will because its best that way we all will get killed by god knows what besides two anyways, right?" I knew it was that way one of the Careers will win and I just want to put off our death for as long as possible.

I hear music and then the Capitol seal is in the sky I knew what was going to happen next the poor tributes who died faces will be plastered up in the sky it was the girl from 4, the guy's from 5 and 6 both from 7 and lastly both from 9.

I lay out the sleeping bag it was big enough for three people so Peeta and I would have plenty of room.

He lays down first and I insisted I keep watch for anything unusual but he never goes to sleep because he can't and I know I won't be able to either so we both just lay in the sleeping bag leaned against a tree.

"What if we don't live?" I am trying to say something but words won't come out.

"We probably won't you maybe but all I am is just a spoiled brat who's biggest trouble has ever been is when I couldn't decide what to wear to a school dance I hate the fact that you couldn't have had a different partner, I hate the fact you are in the games at all." He looks at me in shock and I just look the other way.

"What, you're a lot more than that you're Melody the girl who at the age of 5 climbed the tallest tree in the school yard just to get a kitten out of it, you're the girl who at 11 chased someone three years older around and tackled them to the ground just because he took Madge's juice, and you're the girl who was brave enough to go beyond district 12 in a dress and sandals just so you could help your friend and his family, but your also smart, generous, kind eyed, unique and beautiful." He smiled at me, and I felt like I just wanted to I don't even know I was a bit taken aback by how he knew all of that probably how he knew my skills but for me I thought I have only been acquainted with him or even around him once in my life but that was probably an exaggeration since we are in the same year but by beyond district 12 I knew he meant the woods but wasn't going to say that on TV and get us caught.

"Oh not to mention that time I saw you throw that knife a few months ago when you sweet talked your dad into letting you try it once then the first time got it on the bull's-eye." How can a boy I only have talked to once in my life know so much about me or seen so much and I have never noticed him one time during these events we had gotten out of the sleeping bag by now I was just waiting for all these questions to be answered.

"Oh let's not forget that confident little girl who skipped into the bake shop 7 years ago and talked to the shy little boy in the corner." I jumped into his arms and embraced him as tight as I could I gave him a kiss on the cheek this probably was just another ploy to get us sponsors he probably noticed are lack in romance and decided this would be an opportune moment for a lovey speech so I would play it on but I really did mean the whole embrace thing if he actually meant anything he said.

I get a little suspicious when it turns daylight so quick considering it just left maybe an hour ago, it was obvious neither of us were going to get any sleep anyways we never know when the Gamemakers will strike.

Everything was expected as soon as we got within twenty feet as to where we were, spotted by the careers.

"So we have a proposition you join us we don't kill you," what they weren't even supposed to kill the other tributes last time I checked that was the Gamemakers job but I was really starting to think they didn't care as long as they had a good show.

"Fine, only because I'm bored and thirsty," I say with venom.

"Great," they throw us to full water bottles and we quickly gulp it down.


	5. Never Trust A Career

"Hey you two," I say with a huge smile sliding into the seat across from Cleo and Lewis.

"Wow that's new," Lewis said meaning my smile, I rolled my eyes he wasn't wrong ever since Zane told us he knows I have been a little down always jumpy and more careful hardly swimming and going out of my way to avoid water even more than before but today was different for some reason I just had this really good feeling.

"So what's got you all cheery?" Cleo smiles scooting closer to Lewis then the whole gesture was complimented with him putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Um did I miss something?" I look at them curiously "no way you guys are dating and I am just now hearing about it when I have been here for a full two minutes." Everyone in the Café looked at us Cleo and Lewis was blushing.

"We were going to tell you but with everyone else please don't be mad," I giggled at Cleo's reaction "Cleo I'm not mad I think it's about time you two finally got together." I had turned my head towards the door and saw a familiar tall golden blonde guy walk in he flashed me a million dollar smile before he made his way up to the counter.

"I'm feeling suddenly thirsty," I mumble getting up and make my way up there also taking a seat next to him.

"Hi," I bring my smile back out.

"Hey Santana right you know it took me awhile after you left the other day to figure out we were never properly introduced."

"Fine I'm Santana Montgomery and you are?" I give him a playful smirk.

"I'm Will Benjamin," he replies with the same smirk, I look back at Lewis and Cleo to see Emma and Rikki joined them and they were all watching us.

"Well I have to get back to my friends but you're welcome to join us." Just then Mina brings me my usual and Will what looks like Mango and Strawberry.

"Actually I have to go." He says in realization looking at his watch before pulling out a ten dollar bill and laying it down then waving at me and I gave a small wave back.

"So Cleo, Lewis did you tell them yet?"

Later that day I had decided to take a swim to Mako besides the girls were too busy to hang out; I took the time to look at the beauty around me since I was in no rush anyways. I was about to swim into the entrance but something caught her eye, it was in the rocks exactly where I had found my locket it was something weird very weird, it was glowing white. I reached out to it but quickly withdrew after cutting my finger but I was to intrigued by it I tried again this time getting it free but cutting my whole hand I wince at the pain and the sudden blood pouring out of my left palm I look back down to see that whatever I had gotten out was gone my hand was hurting really bad especially mixed with the salt water it was best if I got out of the water right now.

As I resurface I notice two faces staring down at me I yell causing them to yell until I actually see who they are Lewis and…Zane oh great.

"Lewis I need your help I cut my hand on something down in the entrance way." I ignore Zane as Lewis helps me up onto the surface.

"Try to dry yourself off so I can bandage it up easier," I look at him knowingly he had his first aid kit with him he always does even when we were ten he carried one around I raised my right hand and gently dried myself off my legs reappearing surprisingly not scorching my skin I saw Zane go wide eyed.

"You're getting better," I shrug my shoulders and pull myself up.

"So Lewis why did you bring him here with you, I mean is it really safe?" I say to him with a hint of anger Lewis doesn't say anything until he finishes cleaning and wrapping up my hand.

"Long story, I will fill you in on later."

"Lewis is this bandage water proof?"

"Yeah of course two of my best friends, my girlfriend plus Rikki are mermaids." "Great," I try to dive back into the moon pool but Lewis pulls me back "Oh no you don't stay up here with us maybe you're powers can help." I glare at him then at Zane and cross my arms in defeat.

"Fine, tell me when you need a mermaid to mess something up," I laugh sitting down on the hard ground Indian style playing around with the water trying to move it up into a shape then make it solid with my new found power I manage to get the water up a tiny bit and make a very small heart, then turn it in to a hard substance but I let it fall back into the water I was getting a little better with my powers but still wasn't very powerful and controlling with them I looked up again to see Zane staring wide eyed.

"Wow Zane you're acting like you have never seen a girl morph a heart out of water then mysteriously harden it, oh wait you probably haven't." I jump up to face him with a scowl spread across my face "You know when I told you when I get mad stuff starts boiling, fire starts blazing and lighting-well yeah that wasn't a metaphor so keep that in mind."

"Uh by that she means that-uh she-uh…" wow the first time Lewis actually struggles to get words out "That I can boil stuff, freeze stuff and control water which that brings some pretty bad weather conditions especially put together." I laugh when I see him squirm my job here is done I didn't even have to mention the other things I mean if Lewis brought him here to our place I might as well tell him everything and leave him just a tad bit scared also.


	6. Here is the place, where I love you

My eyes flutter open, but instead of the pain I was expecting I feel relief, I look around and noticed Rue sitting next to me I don't dare say a word about how she would be safer in the tree, I just give her a kind stare knowing the relief was probably from a remedy she put together.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Girl's from 1 Both from 3, Guy from 4 and Girl from 6," I am confused exactly how long have I been asleep twelve tributes were dead now so that meant 8 more to go not counting Me, Rue and Peeta, Peeta I am so glad he is alive.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of days,"

"Have you had anything to eat and drink?"

"Yes I'm fine I think you need some since you have been passed out," She hands me a bottle of water and an apple; I was full easy I just want to know where Peeta is.

"Maybe we should go in separate directions to look for Peeta," that quite voice took me a little by surprise.

"Rue I don't think that is such a good idea,"

"I'll be fine just remember if one of us find him we will hear whistling from a Mockingjay okay," she shows me the whistle and gives me a reassuring nod before she is off all by herself.

"Please be okay," once again I find myself staring off into the sky giving the camera that I know is there a sad petty pitiful look, that's when I hear it a cry for help before I can even think about it I run as fast as I can I find myself in a vacant part of the woods I hear Melody being called out I know its Rue I just have to find her I already had my knife ready I would kill at any moment, yes kill because that is what this game has turned into a big killing fest, to narrow people out of the game I know at some point the capitol will be pitching in like at the final four or five but right now I had to save Rue and help aid Peeta, I feel myself silently sob when I see Rue with a spear in her stomach Marvel standing over her with a unreadable face I draw my knife and I throw it, it lands right through his heart before he can even get his spear drawn that he ripped out of Rues stomach like an animal.

I look down her eyes are still open gentle tears rushing down her cheeks; I feel my own tears form.

Her hand reaches for mine and I clutch it as tight as I can.

"You have to win," I feel the tears stream down my cheeks.

"I will, I will with Peeta by my side." I smile down at her. I hear the cannon for Marvel.

"Please don't leave me,"

"Of course I wouldn't leave you I will be here, right by your side." She pulls up onto my lap and I play with her thick black hair.

"Sing," I can barely catch it but I recognize the word so fondly I try to think of what but then I remember, a song I found in my mom's journal that was hidden away from me for years in a box behind all my clothes she wrote it as a lullaby for me, I sang it for weeks after that. I look down at her; her eyes are looking straight through me.

_Deep in the meadows, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

Rue's eyes were closed but I felt her gentle breathing the tears were coming more rapidly down my face but I was determined to finish.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings_

_them true._

_Here is the place where I love you._

I was threatening a sob, _finish for Rue_.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again its morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

I could barely even choke out that last few words but I had to.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings_

_them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Her cannon fires, I lay her gently back on the ground and kiss her cheek something feels so wrong about this so violent why was the games being played like this it's Gamemakers jobs to kill us there self why haven't I seen any more sign of them, it's still daylight that's pretty much all I have seen of them so the glasses have been pretty much useless, I want to just close my eyes and wake back up in the woods with Gale his pointless use of trying to teach me how to make snares.

I look back down at Rue there is something I have to do. I go looking for the prettiest plants I can find there is many around me different shades of blues, pinks, yellows and violet. When I gather enough I lay them gently and gracefully on the little girl in front of me covering up the ugly wound so now that everyone would focus on the gorgeous plants that cover her.

"Bye sweet, sweet Rue," I press the three middle fingers of my left hand against my lips and hold them out in her direction.

_Now it's time to find Peeta._

"Peeta," I call out looking around everywhere, I had been searching for him for hours I still wasn't hungry but I was tired I found myself back down by a muddy stream when two little parachutes land next to me I took off the two bags I had managed to get on my back, I open the bigger metal container first and find a small loaf of bread it's made of dark ration grains, sprinkled with seeds, it's from district 11 I know right away because as I said I visited every station in the training center besides my strengths. The next little container contained a paint brush. _What is this for? Is Haymitch trying to tell me something about where Peeta is? Camouflage maybe?_

That's when it hits me Camouflage I remember clearly Peeta at the training center showing me his amazing skills with painting, so that's what has kept him alive so long.

"Peeta," I scream louder that's when something grabbed my ankle I panic at first.

"Well don't step of me," It was Peeta definitely I could recognize his voice anywhere he was camouflaged in to the ground he looks as if he was actually buried under the rocks and mud.

"What did Cato do to you," I ask looking down at him now stepping over.

"Left leg, high." I help him up getting him to the stream so I could get him cleaned off and get a better look at his leg.

"I was so worried about you after hearing all of those canons today," he says as I strip his shirt off, really all of those canons I know I was pretty out of it after Rue but how many could I have really missed.

"Really how many," I say I realize that in the shape he is in with his leg I will have to take his pants off.

"Eight at least," I think about it for a second two of those were Marvel and Rue so that meant that there was only five left wow the careers must be on a killing spree this is it this is where the Gamemakers will come in.

"Two of them were Marvel and Rue," I choke out I feel a tear stream down my face as I say her name but I don't look up I just easily pull his pants off _awkward_ I have to figure out a way I can get him into the water I am definitely not strong enough and it looks as if he is to weak.

"Okay Peeta you have to help me out here," He does and we eventually get him far enough into get him cleaned, I try to wash his clothes as best as I could in the stream they were good enough though I avoid his gaze most of the time as I refill the water bottles and try to bandage up his leg as good as I can I wasn't a very good heeler and Peeta looks terrible he is pale and shaking, I even check his temperature and it was way too hot to be just the air around us.

"We can't stay here we have to find cover they'll be looking for us now since they probably killed most of the tributes who's cannon fired and they must have figured out that Marvel was dead," I wipe a layer of sweat from my forehead and I feel a sudden pain and I notice fresh blood on my forehead.

"What happened?" Peeta leans up only to spring back down in pain.

"Oh it…I guess I did it when I passed out," I wipe the blood away with my sleeve, then I remember Peeta wasn't their when the whole Tracker Jackers thing went down but he didn't dare say another word.


	7. Broken Promise

**(Okay the last chapter and this chapter should seem a little familiar but I am trying to lead up to something very important but I am going to mix some stuff up.)**

We had finally found shelter in a cave that wasn't far from the stream Peeta is getting worse I don't know what to do I look down at my locket and pendent I had to combine it to let me be able to take it in the games every time I looked at it, it gave me faith, ideas or some kind of gift but this time there was nothing but defeat.

I had gotten him wrapped up in my sleeping bag, and have gotten him to drink water but he refuses to eat anything even the fever pills we got from our sponsor's I have to force him and that's a big problem for both of us, but I had at least gotten him to sleep and that was alright I guess I had gotten myself to eat some fruit I had found from the woods, I find myself distracted by the outside when I see a larger silver container land, some part of me knows it isn't medicine, it's broth I guess this might be easy to get into Peeta's stomach, but wait it couldn't be any more clearer if it was written on my palm what Haymitch was telling us if we want anything else we definitely have to start acting like the so called star-crossed lovers from District 12, it was the only way I could keep Peeta alive.

"Peeta," I kiss his forehead lightly, gently laying my palm on his scorching cheek.

"Look at what we got from our lovely mentor," I roll my eyes Peeta instantly gets the whole message realizing our roles in the games to stay alive.

"How are you feeling?" I feel his forehead again it is blazing causing me to flinch at the touch but I don't draw my hand away.

"I'm fine," he mumbles pushing the pot away.

"No you're not; you need to eat so please Peeta for me," I say taking his hand into mine he gives me a unreadable look but reaches out for the pot I feel a slight smile form on my face and even in his condition he returns it with a slight laugh before finally giving in I let him rest some more until he refuses to sleep any longer.

"Rest, Melody I can tell you haven't had much sleep."

"I'm okay," I say it couldn't have been more of a lie I could pass out at any moment.

"Yah right now go to sleep, I'll wake you if anything happens." I give in it is way too hot right now for the sleeping bag so I just lay on top of the soft cloth It makes me wonder how Peeta has been able to bear it, Peeta was next to me leaned against the wall staring down at me lovingly, playing with my hair with such ease it didn't take long for me to fall asleep, but I sleep way to long I know that when I wake up and I notice it has turned into nightfall.

"How long did I sleep, and why didn't you wake me up?" I raise my voice slightly giving him a glare.

"You looked so peaceful I couldn't dare," I lighten up a bit he looks sicker but says he has been drinking plenty of water and eating the left over broth, I give him some fever pills I unwrap his leg and of course it is worse the pus is gone but I can tell right away he had blood poisoning, that's when I hear it like it was right on cue they invite us to a feast at first I entirely forget about it until I hear the words _"Each of you need something desperately." "Each of you will find that something in a backpack, marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing, for some of you, this will be your last chance."_

"Don't even think about it, it's a death trap." Peeta says and I took that time to notice how pale he looks.

"Well I am going to make it out of here with you so I am going to do what I please," I give him another glare a sterner one.

"Fine then I'm going too," he says straightening up a bit.

"I can't just sit here and watch you die," I look down at my hands that are playing with the seams of the sleeping bag.

"I promise not to if you promise not to leave," his hand is reaching out for mine I can't even think straight but are hands do embrace.

I make him some soup and watch him eat it; I can't help thinking how bad he is so I try not to but if he dies I could never live with myself I would be so upset I would be an easy target, so I find myself back outside almost missing the little parachute my heart drops as I identify the cheap sleeping medicine but if I could get this into Peeta I could still go to the feast so I mash it up into berries it is very important he doesn't know my plan. It takes a while for me to explain myself but as he took the last spoon it dawns on him I clamp my hand over his mouth so he can't spit them out.

"I did this for your own good Peeta, you will understand when we get crowned please forgive me," I wipe his face gently looking at him with sadness then give him a soft kiss on the lips there is something so normal about it like we have kissed a thousand times before but there was also somewhat of a spark I had never really felt before.


	8. Back to Cornucopia

I am ready to go I have all of my weapons on my belt, water, and food all in my bag. But one thing still haunts me what if I don't make it back, what if whatever the Gamemakers have is too strong for me or what if I get stabbed to death by Cato or Clove the only other remaining team or worse what if I get my head bashed in by Thresh then Peeta will be all alone waiting for me to return but I never do then he will just give in and die why shouldn't he I broke my promise why wouldn't he break his.

By this time I can almost see the Cornucopia and the bags all lined out in order, I debate one last time but I decide this is what I have to do for Peeta, that's when I notice the girl from district five Fox face is what I called her when I first seen her she was running very fast almost as fast I can she got her bag and was on her way back to the woods when she got a knife in the throat by Clove, I see my backpack and step closer to the Cornucopia trying to make it to my little bag, that's when I noticed something very strange I see Thresh and Clove right across from me and that's when I notice we, the cornucopia and the surface surrounding it had been lifted from the ground we were standing on the land that looked as if it had been torn from the _earth _around us then I notice we are surrounded by fire and so is are bags.

There must have to be something around this something that won't make us get burned but maybe that's what they were going for to make the final show down between Cato and a very sick Peeta but I am not going to let that happen.

I spring forward and try to get my bag, I realize something there's a buzz just like the one on the gate outside the woods in district twelve, then it is silent but the flames are still going so I take my chance and reach in and retrieve the bag noting how there is no feeling but air from the _fire_.

"Where do you think you're going," Clove tackles me to the ground I really wasn't going anywhere I had not thought that far ahead I look up the fire is just ahead of me and its actually real fire I can feel the heat radiating from it.

"What Clove did Cato abandon you here too scared to come join are little party," I snarl pushing her off of me forcefully I notice that when I pushed her, her knife had skated over to the edge with the fire I look around and see Thresh and his bag is gone I haven't heard a cannon yet so I guess he made it if he jumped through the fire but he is at least two each of me and Clove together and is way tougher. I secure my back on my shoulders as Clove lunges for me I had managed to get my knife out of my belt because she had retrieved a second one I had been pushed back into the cornucopia and my head got the first taste of it I felt like I could pass out but I fought through it.

"Oh is that for lover boy I haven't seen him in the sky yet so I guess you found him, huh?" She held her knife to my face making a swift cut I pushed her away once more, tackling her to the ground with my knife in hand unlike her I didn't like for people to suffer through death so I just speared it through her heart I didn't like the feeling but she would've done it to me so I had to act fast.

I climb up Cornucopia to see how high up we really were, we had been moving this whole time up and down I must have been so focused on fighting Clove I didn't realize it that must've been how Thresh got down we are pretty close to the ground right now so I jump I feel pain in my arm as I land on the ground I must have burned it I landed straight on my face as I turned around I notice my arm is just a bit pinkish I am surprised I didn't get burned much worse, I look up to see Thresh standing over me with a huge rock in his hands he was about to crush my skull in.

"Wait please don't do this," I screech as loud as I could I was losing consciousness but I heard him mutter something about Rue and he told me to run but that's it that's all I remember before getting back to the cave and jamming the needle in Peeta's arm then I feel weak all of sudden I find myself passed out on the hard floor of the cave.


	9. Realing To The End

My foggy eyes flutter open my head is killing me I feel like I can still hear the buzzing of the fire, but that is drowned out by the rain I see Peeta sitting next to me and then the fact I am cocooned by the sleeping bag.

"Are you okay?" That's the first thing that escapes my lips; he just laughs and kisses me very passionately I don't know where that came from and I am quite shocked at his actions, Haymitch must have sent us another meal while I was asleep telling us to start acting in love or maybe that is exactly what Peeta was trying to accomplish since I wasn't a very good hunter and plus it was storming and it wasn't safe to go out there and I was a little hungry and I am guessing there was nothing left to eat but I could always go outside and find more fruit and berries but neither of us could risk getting hit with some of the artificial lightening.

"Are you okay?" He repeats I notice how much better he looks and he had finally moved his leg from that one spot so I just smile and nod we talk a little about what happened at the feast it still haunts me but I could live with it.

"I wonder what we have to do to get Haymitch to send us some more food." He leans his back against the cave wall.

"I don't know but I am still pretty happy he sent us that syrup." I smirk leaning on him.

"By the way I'm glad you didn't break your promise like I did," I look at him sadly in the eyes intertwining my fingers with his.

"I really still can't believe how the games turned out this year so terrible and deadly way worse than last years." He says sadly looking down at me it was my turn to start playing the part of a girl truly in love.

"You remember that day in the bakery," I say changing the subject looking through the darkness of the outside that was barely visible in the rain.

"Only you could have brought a smile on my face, just like now." I give him a glare acting like he was the craziest person in this world but I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little then he mimicked me.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes adjusting myself laying my head on his shoulder.

"You know what?" He says moving a strand of hair out of my face.

"What?"

"I had a crush on you back then but when I started to really feel something was a couple of years ago when I saw you singing to that beat up dog who was about to die when most people wouldn't dare even go near it you were rocking it in your arms watching it slip away," I frowned at the memory of the small dog it would follow me to school every day and would follow Gale and I around wherever we went you could tell it was sick from a distance but that never stopped me from playing with the poor thing.

"You were there," I give him a questionable look.

"Yeah you were outside the bakery for a while until well my mom started yelling, you know you are the only girl I know from the Town who would sit outside in the pouring rain holding that thing I was so mesmerized by your voice I ended up staying outside for what seemed like an hour,"

"I named him Lullaby and I was crying so hard I am surprised I wasn't the one causing the rain and by the way I think you're mom made him want to go faster no offence," I nudge him in the side I remember that day fondly I was so upset about that thing dying Gale pretty much had to carry me away from its grave, we had found a beautiful patch of flowers that were blooming and radiant even in the rain that's where we buried him off into the woods where he wouldn't be disturbed, I loved that dog my dad had finally let me have him but he was too sick to save and ended up dying a month after that I would never forget that thing the dog that I called mine even before I got to actually have him.

"Yeah I think she has that effect on people," he laughs putting his arm around me.

We hear the Capitol music and we hurry to see what it is, we see a distorted picture of Thresh through the rain, I must slept through Fox Face and Clove's and the thunder must have drown out his cannon, I was somewhat thankful that we didn't have to kill him.

"He could have killed me but he spared my life," I mumble backing away from the rain.

"What?"

"At the Cornucopia he had me right their but he didn't kill me he just told me to run," I say getting back in the position we were in.

"Well at least we don't have to kill him," Peeta says leaning his head on mine then we see it a fairly larger sized container float down from the dark now clear sky we race to catch it finally Haymitch.

"That was so much better than fruit," I say pushing the meal away.

"Hopefully tomorrow this whole thing will be over," He says leaning back.

"Yeah by now Cato's either looking for us or is staying in one place for the night,"

"Actually I think we should start out tonight take Cato by surprise you have your night vision glasses right," I raise my eyebrow at him.

"I only have one pair and we have been through so much I don't even know if I have that pair oh besides this will be the finale the Gamemakers will do something big and its best if we can see it coming," I say sure of myself hoping Peeta could agree with me.

"Your right this has been one crazy game, the careers usually have their partner in the finale but this time he doesn't."

"That was one bloody mess with me and Clove at the Cornucopia, then that fire, then Thresh sparing my life and me somehow getting back here." I rub the spot where my scar is on my face that was now covered by a bandage.

"You never really told me much about what happened." He gives me a concerned look.

"You'll see it eventually," that's all I say before the light appears.

"Wow they are really pushing towards the final showdown," I nod my head at Peeta's comment.

"We need to go," I say stepping cautiously outside Peeta follows me with our bags, I quickly clean are weapons and place them on our belts and gather the fruit that I know for sure are safe plus the left over bread in our bags because we never know what could happen, while I do this Peeta feels our water bottles up I have a feeling this day is going to get bad but if it means Peeta and I going home or just Peeta I will be fine.

We start through the woods at a medium pace I know they're going to keep this sky lit until there's a victor I can feel it were at a half-way point to the Cornucopia, my heart is beating at a rapid pace now, but before we start again I stop Peeta.

"Peeta we have to make a deal if one of us get hurt while the other one is fighting Cato we have to wait it out we can't die on each other we just have to trust that the other one can win come on somehow the odds were actually in are favor because only in a rare lifetime could two _townies _as Gale would saymake it this far in the games, so Promise on it." I hold out my pinkie and stare deep into his eyes feeling a tear stream by only to be pushed away by his thumb then are pinkies locked.

"I promise," I give him a tight hug that he returns, then look up at one of the cameras press three fingers against my lips then raise them towards it.


	10. Final Showdown

I feel the heat, and I feel a tight grip on Peeta's hand my eyes are clinched tight only seeing it from the reflection off my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyelids to the hell like scenery everything below us in a fiery pit but this fire is different from the fire from the feast it's 100% real not synthetic.

It was only about five seconds ago when Cato came running out of the woods screaming being chased by the fire we all had found are way to the top of the Cornucopia, trying to keep a safe distance away from the scorching agony but we knew sooner or later one of us would have to fall and I would do anything to make sure it wasn't Peeta. I held a tight grip on the longest knife I have waiting for an attack at any moment, which is when I feel an even tighter grip around my neck and me getting pushed forward to the edge almost slipping off but I stopped myself before I could be thrown into the pit of flames that waited eagerly to scorch my flesh.

"Hey gorgeous long time no see," Cato snarls lunging his sword at me, I skate backwards I try throwing one my littler knifes at him but it misses the smoke is messing with my vision so I don't see when he tackles me to the edge, Peeta quickly grabs him and throws him off _what is with this place and fire it only makes things ten times more complicated_, now there is blood pouring from all of my cuts I have received I am getting dizzy but I power through it seeing Peeta struggle and get thrown to the ground. I throw another knife this time it hit Cato in the leg he loses balance and falls.

"Peeta," I yell going over to him I am so relieved when he takes my hand the smoke is getting worse.

"I'm fine," that's all he says before getting back up.

"No stay right here, please I have a plan," I whisper in his ear he looks doubtful but shakes his head.

"Cato you tried to kill me several times in this game and you have killed half the tributes do you know what they say about cheaters," I say with venom tackling him very close to the edge which wasn't safe for either of us one wrong move we could both be tumbling down I looked over to see Peeta still is in his same spot, he trusts me that's all I could ask for right now.

"No why don't you feel me in princess," he says trying to push me off but my nails are dug into his skin, he can't roll over because he would be dead too, my belt had fell of somewhere and I couldn't see to tell where it was so the fire was my best option even if it might mean I go too.

"Cheater's…" I tighten my grip a little bit "Never…" I give a devilish smirk "WIN," I roll over taking him with me I let go as soon as I start to fall and hold onto the nearest piece of Cornucopia I hear a blood shrilling scream but I ignore it searching for Peeta through the mess of gray.

"Take my hand," I take a deep breath and hang onto the metal with my one good arm giving Peeta my hurt one, I feel so relieved when he takes me in his arms I notice that below the fire had disappeared and taken Cato with it leaving a black shadow behind.

"Thanks for trusting me," I say into his shoulder the smoke still surrounds us but I am fine.

"Thanks for winning for us," he says into my hair.

We climb down from the Cornucopia hearing the music and before I could do anything Peeta kisses me this time I have trouble deciding if this kiss was fake or for celebration that we won but either way, it will make are relationship seem more real, but I notice my blood is dripping from my face and it doesn't take long for me to pass out into Peeta's arms and that is the last thing I remember before I wake up in a hospital besides the sounds of hovercrafts.

The cuts which were once on my face have disappeared and I don't feel any pain, I was now getting ready for the crowning I am placed in a beautiful plain white dress standing in front of the Capitol with Peeta beside me, there is a genuine smile on President Snow's face when he is crowning Peeta but when he is placing the crown on my head there is somewhat of a scowl but I shake it off immediately.

"So how does it feel to be the first ever victors that have come home together in District twelve?" Caesar asks flickering his eyes down to Peeta and I's intertwined hands I leaned my head back on his shoulder.

"Amazing I guess that the word to describe it I mean who would've ever thought that us out of all of the people in the games could've made it home together," I look out into the audience gripping his hand tighter as the audience awe's.

"Well you two did have quite a huge fan base in the capitol," Caesar say motioning out into the crowd me and Peeta look at each other lovingly.

"To the Capitol you my dear are referred to now as the Light of the Game and as far as the fans are concerned you two will always be the remembered as the star-crossed lovers of District 12 that melted are hearts," I wanted to laugh at this really the Light of the Game wow those dresses must have really had impact for the people to go around saying that without being afraid to get killed.

"You got to love Cinna's skill already I am referred to as three different things," I laugh at something I honestly didn't think was funny but the Capitol thought it was hilarious so I played along.

"Ah yes so Peeta how do you view this whole thing?" He turns to Peeta who had been rather quiet.

"Well in a way she was my light in the game because she went out of her way to save me, and eventually got us both home so really to me she is like a guardian angel." He gives my hand a squeeze I keep thinking about what he said a guardian angel yeah right I was far from one.

"A very, very tough guardian angel," I zone out from then on while him and Peeta chat there was something not right or funny feeling about this something I didn't feel like dealing with right now, so I scooted it to the back of my mind even on the train I was zoned out.

"Hey are you okay were home," I feel Peeta gently shake my shoulder as we step out I feel instant relief as I see my dad, Gale, Prim, Katniss and a bunch of other people flooded around the train and for the first time in what seems like forever I feel safe, calm and a bunch of other feeling I can't explain. But here I am home and that's all that matters …right?


End file.
